


fate, destiny, and meetings

by tauri



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauri/pseuds/tauri
Summary: A new member of the Disciplinary Committee, Chizuko is tasked with finding more members. Such things, she feels, can only lead to new and amazing encounters.





	fate, destiny, and meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Her cards say Chiduko, some of the side stories say Chizuko, let's call the whole thing off.
> 
> Written for the 31_days challenge: 23-11-2017 - "cupid's got a brand new gun". Didn't finish it in time, obvs.

For anybody else, the rational line of thought would have been _keep your expectations tempered_. Not necessarily _keep them low_ , but to, at the very least, measure them. Keep an eye on them. Ensure that, above all else, they didn't overflow to the point of ruin. However, these first days of the new highschool year belonged to Sakamaki Chizuko, who had barely a tempered whim in her mind. It was true to say that there had been some very light tensions at her previous school - nothing she hadn't been able to rise above, but enough for her to have noticed them an issue, too.

 _I suppose other people just aren't as affectionate as I am?_ Swathes of introspection had led her to a different answer. _No, it's not that - they just show it differently. Not everybody is so into physical displays of affection. That's fine! That's just how they are! But..._

Those realizations, as they were, were not enough to dampen Chizuko's spirits any. It was as simple as a mere difference between people; some people were outwardly affectionate, some people weren't. Some people didn't mind that, some people... did. Familiarity bred contempt, and the long years of middle school were no exception to that rule. Chizuko had come to realize those who didn't tolerate her affections as easily as others, although she felt there was little she could do about that aspect of their interactions. She believed in her reasoning as fervently as anything - _this is just an expression of love!_ She didn't like the part of herself that became reluctant, but it was sometimes hard to avoid in the face of negative reaction. The logic seemed simple - if the world was full of love, then what would be the problem? It almost felt frustrating, being unable to communicate this. _Maybe that's a failure on my part._

Still, all of that was in the past. A new school, filled with new pupils - she tried not to be completely obvious as she walked the path to the introduction ceremony, but couldn't suppress her natural curiosity _that_ much. New people! New classmates! New opportunities! New bonds of friendship to be forged! She would grab fate by the horns - it was better to regret action than inaction, surely?

Chizuko stood in the midst of pupils during the introduction ceremony, trying to listen to the speeches but unable to keep her attention from wandering. There was something special about the feeling in that moment, she recognized that much - she and all of the girls around her, gathered as one student body, wearing new uniforms and preparing for a new chapter of their student life... the _potential_ was off the charts, an excitement she hardly knew what to do with. The girls in her immediate vicinity, those stood beside her, in front of her, behind her - would they collide for some kind of _special_ encounter? Maybe them, or maybe the girls she'd walked past on the way there. Or those she'd mingle between on the way out. She looked to the stage, where members of the Student Council sat; them, perhaps? It was impossible to say, but she was thrilled to find out.

Throughout her school life, it had always surprised Chizuko just how reluctant other people were to volunteer for things. She understood the desire not to stand out, but the various student-led clubs and committees - they needed people to embrace them, to inject them with enthusiasm, to inspire others and bring _excitement_ to the school. Clubs and committees were for bringing people together, and there was nothing in life that Chizuko desired more than _that_. However, it was easy to be shy in the first days of a new school experience, and as such, Chizuko found herself with little resistance towards joining the Disciplinary Committee.

Different committees brought different objections. In general, the view of the Student Council was that it was largely based around administration and budgetary concerns; it also came with some level of freedom when it came to making decisions for the student body, but that freedom also brought responsibility, and it took a certain kind of student to be enthusiastic about _that_ concept so early in the school year. Similarly, the Disciplinary Committee seemed like something of a thankless task; it seemed inevitable that those within it would be seen as busybodies, sticking their nose into the business of other students, being the sanctimonious students who'd report on the most minor of misdemeanors - Chizuko knew that as much as anybody. However, what they _didn't_ know were the plans she kept close to her heart. To be part of the Disciplinary Committee required a certain strictness, but there were many routes to that destination. _As long as there's love, right?_ Any conflict could be resolved through love. How could anybody argue with that? There would be times of conflict, but she was fully prepared to take those times head-on. _School morals, promoted through love - what could be better?!_  

\----

Chizuko had found herself surprised, on opening the door to the committee clubroom, to find a familiar face. Another student from Shion Girls Academy! Fukuhara Mikoto was in the year below, and always cut a recognizable figure. Even if the split between years had brought them little reason to interact in the past, her short stature and serious nature led to a reputation that preceded her. Even in this new environment, she sat through this first meeting with arms folded and a solemn expression on her face.

"... As you might have noticed, the Disciplinary Committee isn't the most popular group in the school. We're a little different to the other clubs - others might get shut down, if they don't have enough members, but a school always has need for the upholding of public morals." She looked Chizuko straight in the eye for the first time. "Don't you agree? This is important!"

"Oh--! Definitely! I'm very, very dedicated to this. This school is expecting great things from us, right? The Student Council... the teachers themselves! If we fail in our job, then we're just creating more work for them. So we need to do our best. Better than our best! We need to do _the_ best--!... Right?"

The slight silence before Mikoto replied indicated a slight misgiving towards Chizuko's attitude, but she relented. "... Right. I'm just saying, it... might not be possible, being just the two of us. We have to show strength, don't we? So it might be that we'll have to run to recruit new members. If we're the only ones who have stepped forward, then we're just going to have to take the initiative. Maybe that won't make us popular... but you don't join the Disciplinary Committee to be _popular_." On that note, she cast another glance over Chizuko's radiantly-smiling face. "... Why _did_ you join the Disciplinary Committee, anyway? I'd be lying if I said I hadn't heard about you. You were... kind of a troublemaker at Shion, weren't you...? I thought you might have joined a more energetic club than this."

"Well, if I hadn't joined, it'd just be you by yourself, and _then_ what?"

"That's not what I meant--..."

"I certainly didn't _mean_ to cause trouble, I can tell you that much. I think it was largely because of a, how to put it... difference of opinion?"

"Quite a lot of differences of opinions."

"... That might be true. But I'm determined! Even if it's just the two of us, we'll totally revolutionize the world of school discipline between us! I've got so many plans, and so many ideas - we'll be a totally different sort of Disciplinary Committee! Something the school has never experienced before now--!"

Mikoto's expression softened. "You're definitely enthusiastic, I'll give you that. ...I still think that we may need more members, though. It's a simple issue of numbers, isn't it? If there's more of us, then we'll be able to cover more of the school's issues. A whole school is a lot for two people to deal with, but... with that enthusiasm of yours, I'm sure we'll be able to drum up some support before too long." She looked down towards the table, deep in thought. "I know that the extracurricular clubs have certain numbers of members they need to have before they are allowed operation by the Student Council... perhaps if we kept to something similar? That still seems like quite a low number when it comes to upholding public morals, but it could be a start... okay." Having clearly decided something, Mikoto looked back up towards Chizuko. "That can be our first task together. Can I ask you to do that? To get some more members interested?"

It was the most basic of basics, but Chizuko slammed her palms down onto the table as she stood up, a wide grin on her face. "I'll do it! I'll find so many members--... we'll be able to shape the Disciplinary Committee exactly as we want, just you wait and see--!"

In her enthusiasm, she was out of the door before Mikoto had any response to her grand proclamation. Mikoto paused in her absence, then realized that maybe there _was_ no way to respond to that, after all. _Maybe that's fine, though - Chizuko-san really likes to run at her own pace, after all._  

\---- 

It wasn't a meeting that she'd expected, but as she walked around the perimeter of the school, Chizuko supposed that Mikoto also being on the Disciplinary Committee was an amazing encounter in itself. What were the chances of encountering another student from Shion Girls Academy, and doing so so quickly?! Given the circumstances, it was maybe understandable that some of the displaced students would end up at the same destination, but it still felt _special_ , somehow. There, between them, lay that small connection - and from that tiny seed, great things would grow... _or something._ Chizuko's mind was still buzzing with all of the thoughts relating to boosting the numbers of the Disciplinary Committee, but she knew that she absolutely couldn't deny the reunion with Mikoto as a chance encounter. Mikoto could have gone anywhere, but here they were, both at the same school once again. Any student could have been there in the committee clubroom, but it had been Mikoto - did that mean that they'd been drawn together, somehow? _What more could this be than fate itself!?_

That line of thought only compounded as Chizuko turned a corner, and noticed something strange just above her immediate field of vision. It was lunchtime, so it wasn't unusual to see other students around the various areas of the school, but on looking up towards a cluster of wide-branched trees growing beside one of the school buildings, she knew immediately that _someone was there_. As far as misdemeanors went, climbing trees was a fairly low-level issue, but it was still something slightly out-of-the-ordinary - and somewhat unbecoming for a highschool student. They could dirty their uniform, tear their skirt - not to mention the dangerous aspects! Even if the student seemed to be quite still, leant against the trunk and looking out towards the sports grounds, there was still the slight possibility that they could fall and injure themselves - _or worse_. That thought was enough for Chizuko; she stood a small distance from the tree, hoping that she was close enough to make herself heard.

"Excuse me--!" (No response from the girl in the tree.) "Helloooo...!" (Again, she remained practically motionless.) "Up there--! In the tree--! I'm talking to you...!"

The continued lack of response was somewhat unexpected, but nothing that Chizuko felt she was unable to deal with. She placed her hands on her hips as she contemplated the tree; even as a child, she didn't recall being one to attempt the climbing of large trees, and certainly a school uniform didn't feel like the perfect attire to be making such attempts all of a sudden, but sometimes unexpected things just had to be dealt with in the moment. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Chizuko approached the tree with outstretched arms, still trying to work out the ideal way to go about this; the girl in the tree had managed it, though, so surely it was _possible_ , at least...? It was as her fingers touched the rough bark that she heard a voice.

"... Wait."

"Huh?" Chizuko looked up; even through just one word, the voice held a commanding tone. From there, she could see the figure in the tree shift, holding her balance against the boughs before leaping in a way that Chizuko was sure she'd never dare--... and yet she was able to land on the ground perfectly, as if this was something she'd done a hundred times before. _Maybe she has,_ Chizuko thought.

The girl corrected herself from her landing crouch, standing upright (and as calm as if she'd just walked around the corner, let alone _just jumped from a tree_ ). In that moment, several simultaneous reactions happened within Chizuko, all fighting for highest priority within her. There was _wow that was so cool--!_ and _oh my god--_ and _she's looking right at me--_ and, somewhere in there, _isn't--... she familiar?_ As it happened, that particular reaction seemed to be one that was shared. There was a light flicker of recognition on the other girl's face.

"You're that weird girl, aren't you?"

"Ah--... uh!?" _Cool, Chizuko. Really cool._ _Well done._

"From Shion Girls Academy. There was some trouble... right? That was you."

In a flash, that last reaction justified itself. _Of course!_ The striking figure stood in front of Chizuko at that moment was none other than Shiga Hitomi, a name that felt as if it'd been spoken around Shion Girls Academy far more often than the girl herself had been seen. Chizuko had seen her around occasionally - of _course_ she had - but the whispers that had made it around the school always made it seem like that was an astounding coincidence in itself. Frequently, Hitomi would skip lessons, or sometimes not turn up to school at all; like that, she was branded as a troublemaker, let alone _all the other rumors_ that collected around her. From what Chizuko had seen, she seemed tough and cool, but those observations were only from afar; even if Hitomi _had_ attended school more often, they hadn't shared a class, and there was little could be done about _that_. Chizuko was aware of all of those things, but then to be presented with Hitomi herself _here_ and _now_ and _right here--!_ seemed astonishing. Chizuko had never forgotten how she'd felt, the first time she'd seen Hitomi, _that rainy day--_ , but had found little opportunity to do anything about it. Then came the need to change schools, and all such encounters had to be resigned to the past - _or did they!?_

Trying to pull herself into some state of normal conversation, Chizuko folded her arms; this was a _chance_ , wasn't it? _Time for a confrontation._ "I--... I could say the same about you! It's a surprise to see you here. It's a surprise to see you at all--...!"

Hitomi glanced to the side. "Yeah, well. New school, new leaf. If it's like this, then I should at least make an effort."

"... Right? Right! That's the spirit!"

"Did you... want something?"

In the moment, Chizuko had forgotten their reason for standing there in the first place. It came rushing back to her with Hitomi's questioning eyes; _confrontation! Of course. Take the upper hand._ She indicated to the Disciplinary Committee colors adorning her left arm. "Climbing trees is dangerous--! Especially on school grounds. And you're a third-year student, right? So you should definitely be setting a good example to the younger students. You said it yourself, that this is a new school, and we should be turning over a new leaf... so you should be a good example to others, right? Maybe uphold the _justice_ of the school...! As part of the Disciplinary Committee, I'm afraid that I have to admonish you."

Hitomi narrowed her eyes. "Disciplinary Committee, huh? That's... kind of unexpected."

"I just want to do my best for the school! If we all follow the rules, then aren't we all working towards the same goal? I think that's a beautiful sentiment...!"

"Enjoy that, I guess. ...You gonna drag me off now, then? Got to dish out the discipline. Pull me up in front of the other members, tell me off, whatever it is you guys do. Let's just get it over with."

"I--... you'd think, wouldn't you?" Chizuko hesitated for a moment, but then steeled her resolve. "I want you to join us."

"... Huh?"

"On the Disciplinary Committee. I think you're just the kind of person we could do with. That, too, is _justice_ \- don't you think? You don't have to be the one being told off, if you're the one telling people off. And you're so, like, cool, I'm sure people would do what you said in a moment! You'd be a powerful member of our team. We could set the rules together--! I don't know if we could have rules about sitting in trees, but, you never know...! I can see it now: the moment you set foot onto the school's grounds, everybody stops! They turn to look at you! Nobody dares even to _move_ , except--... wait, what's that? Someone who dares challenge you...? I can't believe it--! That, surely, would be a matter for _us_. Or, to be more specific - _you_."

"... Is that really what you guys get up to? I'd never really thought about it like that."

"Well, it could be, if you were on the team! I'm a new member myself, after all. We're still, you know, learning to work with one another. But, don't you think that would be great? It could be anything you wanted it to be! Anything _we_ wanted it to be!"

The concept seemed to be slowly revealing its appeal to Hitomi. "And even the teachers couldn't do anything about it--!"

"Ah, haha, I mean--... well, to an extent, maybe... but we can worry about that later. At the very least, isn't _that_ showing some sort of resolve? Not only are you going to do better, but you're going to be _responsible_. What you do with that responsibility? It's all up to you."

"It really would be an easy way to find my rivals, wouldn't it?"

"... Sure!"

"Maybe going _official_ has its own benefits. Okay, cool. What do I need to do? Sign some paper, or something?"

 _That was easy!_ Chizuko couldn't help a wide smile as she placed one hand against Hitomi's shoulder, guiding her in the vague direction of the Disciplinary Committee clubroom. "Right. And you'll have to meet our leader, of course."

Hitomi turned to face Chizuko, her eyes lighting up. "'Leader'... sounds powerful."

"She might surprise you, certainly." Moving away from Hitomi, Chizuko then went a few steps ahead and held out one hand. "I look forward to working with you, Hitomi-san."

Meeting the gesture, Hitomi smiled with a determined look in her eyes as she grasped Chizuko's hand, more like a secret sign than a formal handshake. "You too, weird girl-san." (They were halfway back to the clubroom before Chizuko felt able to correct her.)

"It's... Sakamaki Chizuko, by the way."

"What's that?"

"My name."

"Okay... got it. I won't forget it. I never forget the names of my rivals."

Chizuko held the door open as they entered the school building. "Oh, we're rivals, now? I didn't know."

"If we're, what is it, _upholding public morals_ \- that's a competition, isn't it? You'll play by your rules. I'll play by mine. We'll see who the best of us is."

"I see. That's a new perspective! Then, I won't back down. I've never had a rival before. Quite exciting, isn't it?"

Before long, they reached the clubroom; Chizuko knocked on the door before opening and entering, then allowing Hitomi to follow after her. Mikoto had been writing something for a pile of papers beside her as the interruption occurred; before anybody said anything, the _look_ on her face said enough. That, in its own way, was also cute; Chizuko's smile only deepened.

_This, surely, was the best possible encounter--!_

 


End file.
